I Promise
by 15samcre
Summary: Lee has loved Sakura for years and now he's tired of just waiting around. Please give it a chance! Leexsaku


LeexSaku needs more love, and I felt like writing my own to add to the numbers. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

He had been watching her closely since Sasuke had returned.

After all these years, would she still love him?

When Sasuke first arrived, Sakura had been away on a mission for some far-off epidemic, and the whole time she was away, Sasuke seemed eager – at least as eager as an Uchiha could get – to see her again. The day she stumbled back into Konoha, the first thing she heard from the guards at the front gate was the news of Sasuke's return. She didn't give them a response, simply limped on to the hospital.

Lee went to visit her but stopped outside her room upon hearing voices inside.

"Sakura." It was Sasuke. Lee felt his heart tear a little bit.

"Sasuke." No honorific. That was strange.

"I've returned."

"So I see. Is there anything you need?" It sounded like she was smiling, but the words themselves were painfully indifferent.

"…No."

"Well, I need some rest now, but I'm sure team seven can meet at Ichiraku's soon so we can all catch up!"

"…Hn." Hesitant footsteps treaded towards the door, and Lee sped out-of-sight, but he wasn't so far he didn't hear what happened next.

"Sasuke?" She called after him. "I'm glad to have my teammate back. Welcome home."

Halfway out the door, Sasuke turned back and nodded. "…Thanks." He then walked passed Lee's hiding spot with a perplexed expression on his pretty face.

Lee was likewise stunned. Though many considered him to be a ridiculously gullible, naïve ninja, he had never been stupid. And Sakura had bluntly declared her lack of feelings for the last Uchiha – her first love – aside from those of a teammate. There wasn't a single person in Konoha who hadn't thought the two would end up a couple after Sasuke came home. Lee included.

Now what?

Body trembling a bit, Lee forced a smile to his face before ducking his head into her room. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Lee-kun." She smiled at him happily, though he could see the weariness underneath it.

"Please accept these flowers! I hope you regain your youthfulness as soon as possible!" He made sure to keep his voice toned down. Her smile brightened, and she nodded. Heart fluttering in joy, he pressed the bundle into her hands.

She lifted them to her nose. "Thank you, Lee-kun. Carnations are one of my favorites."

His lips parted a bit. The red ones he had given her symbolized love, pride, and admiration. Surely she knew that as Ino's best friend.

Realizing he was staring, Lee stepped back, trying to contain the blush forming. "I should leave you to rest. Sleep well, Sakura-chan." With that, he dashed out.

Following that day, Lee continued to observe the interactions between Sakura and Sasuke, as did the rest of Konoha. He was beginning to doubt what he'd heard. How could Sakura have rejected _Sasuke_?

Several weeks past, and it wasn't until Sakura hit Sasuke and called him an idiot, so reminisce of her treatment of Naruto, that Lee became convinced. Sakura was actually over Sasuke. _Finally._

It had been years since Lee had vocally professed his love. It simply became unspoken, common knowledge. Now that she wasn't devoted to someone else, should he attempt to pursue her again? Maybe he should try a different method as the last ones only served to irritate her. What could he do, though? He had tried every bold declaration and extravagant gesture he could think of…

Maybe it was time…to be subtle.

Thus he renewed his pursuit.

Every time he greeted her, his hand caught her shoulder in a steady, yet gentle grip. Every time the breeze blew a lock of hair across her face, he would carefully replace it behind her ear, casually continuing their conversation. Every time they parted, he would brush the briefest of kisses against the back of her knuckles. Every time that faint flush bloomed on her cheeks, he couldn't stop the tiny smirk of masculine pride which only served to make the blush deepen. Each time Sakura responded Lee's confidence grew. Soon he decided to step up his game.

He began dropping off a healthy, homemade lunch for her at the hospital, often accompanied by a single flower representing some expression of her: admiration, love, protection, joy, beauty, delicate. If he caught her in time, he would walk her home. The days she was exhausted enough, Sakura would even let him carry her.

It wasn't until he attempted asking her to dinner where he was met with resistance. She didn't blatantly reject him as she used to – which should have been encouraging – but his requests were consistently brushed aside with excuses.

"Sorry, Lee-kun, I have a mission."

"That sounds lovely, but I have to speak with Iruka-sensei's class."

"I must practice a new technique…No, I wouldn't want to accidently hurt you…It's better not to risk it."

"There's a team seven meeting today-"

"Bad flu is going around-"

"Meeting with Tsunade-"

"Too tired today-"

"Girl's night-"

"Mission-"

"Training with the boys-"

Lee snapped then and there. Catching her arm, he tugged her to him, spun and pinned her to the nearest tree trunk along the trail, his body trapping her, his knee between her thighs to stop her impending struggle. For a moment, she looked stunned. He never handled her so roughly, always treating her as if she were spun from glass.

"Lee, what're you doing?" She finally bit out.

"I want an answer." He pressed her tighter, bark digging deep into her skin.

"What?"

"Sakura, I have loved you for nearly seven years. You originally rejected me and obviously loved Sasuke. I gave you space, happy to love you from afar. When Sasuke left, I kept being a friend to you, because I knew if Sasuke ever came back, he was the one you would choose. Then he came back, and you rejected him. I started pursuing you again, and you _responded_. I began asking you out, but you've only given me pathetic excuses." He paused to catch his breath and stare into those wide, absinthe eyes. "Please give me an answer. At the very least, tell me why you refuse me."

Silence descended upon the forest. Sakura tried looking everywhere but him. Stubbornly, she remained tight-lipped. Letting out a primitive snarl of pent-up frustrations and exasperation, Lee ducked his head and kissed her fiercely. She sucked in a gasp at the electric contact. He slid his lips over hers barely restraining the groan in his throat. _Finally_ he was kissing the girl he loved. He heard a miniscule whimper, and then the fingers he had pinned to the tree behind her intertwined with his. She tilted her head, her lips suddenly moving into the kiss. Then it deepened. It was only when the need for air became too great that they pulled apart.

"Sakura?" Lee rested his forehead to hers, eyes sparkling with desire, mellowed only by his burning questions.

"Lee, I just – I didn't –" She fumbled under his gaze before she shifted her head away to hide in the niche of his neck. She was embarrassed, he realized. "Lee, I'm scared. I've never…dated anyone before. I don't know what to do. I _do_ like you… _so much_. I just don't know what to do." Her hands moved to clench his flak jacket.

" _Say yes_. I'll protect you, no matter what. Forever."

Sakura gained courage from the familiar promise. Shoulders squaring, she lifted her head and met his soft, brown eyes. With a bright smile, loud and clear she said, "Yes."

The most brilliant smile Lee had ever given extended as far as his lips would allow. Cupping her face between his palms, Lee gave her a sweet, chaste kiss. "I'll always love you. I'll always protect you."

 _I promise._


End file.
